


Come Home With Me

by Danganphobia



Category: Devilman
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Crybaby Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Riding, Sexual Tension, akira's pretty blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganphobia/pseuds/Danganphobia
Summary: There isn't another day he can go without finding a solution to solve Akira’s personal problems. He complained about his unusually high sex drive often that Ryo had to bite his lip hard enough until he drew blood.He couldn't focus. He couldn't think straight.Meanwhile, Akira, was completely unaware that thoughts were running rampant in Ryo’s head of the many possibilities. What would ensue. If maybe, Ryo had taken care of it. Somehow. Some way. Himself.





	Come Home With Me

**Author's Note:**

> we out here pretending as if that one point (not even just one, all the time) during crybaby akira was a damn horndog - the absolute madman, and ryo happened to be in the same room as him didn't do shit about it. well obviously, we know that's not the case. this is pretty dirty for all the horny boys out there and a little bit cheesy. i had fluffier ideas, but this had to get done first.
> 
> lets go.

As far as Ryo’s been observing, there are some changes in Akira ever since he's fused with Amon.  
  
There are some that remained. Akira is still bright, free-spirited and bustling. The wide smile on his face upon Ryo seeing Akira for the first time in a while. His empathy for those around him. Even if it isn't human. Akira is impacted all the same.  
  
Ryo recalls the time in the Sabbath under the neon lights, Akira appeared unfazed by the raunchy environment presented to them both. Those around them danced carelessly with little clothes that covered their bodies. But it's expectant as somewhere being a gateway for demons to enter discreetly.  
  
It wasn't until after Ryo noticed Akira’s increase in appetence. The way Akira’s eyes lingered on Jenny as she walked out of the room, leaving their meal on the table. Ryo would say a bit too long for his liking. But that sounds a little miserly.  
  
Demons have cravings. Ryo was aware of that to an extent. Though he's quite unsure of what exactly went on between Akira and the demon bird, Silene that had merged with another demon before her death. He could sense ferment tension that lingered. Only if he came beforehand to spectate himself.  
  
That was when Akira asked if demons were able to love. Ryo didn't think it was possible. But he was curious in understanding the complex feelings that Akira experienced. Just like all other humans had. It should be normal, shouldn't it?  
  
There isn't another day he can go without finding a solution to solve Akira’s _personal_ problems. He complained about his unusually high sex drive often that Ryo had to bite his lip hard enough until he drew blood.  
  
He couldn't _focus._ He couldn't think straight.  
  
Meanwhile, Akira, was completely unaware that thoughts were running rampant in Ryo’s head of the many possibilities. What would ensue. If maybe, Ryo had taken care of it. Somehow. Some way. Himself.  
  
He might have spent a night in the bath or in bed with a hand wrapped around himself, bothered more than he should about Akira’s troubles.  
  
“All I just want is some _fucking pussy_ all day and I can't even go a couple hours without getting laid _once_.”  
  
Ryo was just about to flatly blurt out _then come upstairs and fuck me._ But that would further baffle Akira.  
  
“Find a _cunt_ to shove your tongue inside and come visit when you're done burying your face inside one.” Ryo bluntly settled with instead.  
  
It should be none of his business. Ryo tells himself. But at the mention of being _furiously aroused_ was becoming harder and harder to ignore. Not even Ryo was immune to succumbing to it.  
  
Ryo liked to believe he wasn't taking advantage. He's simply experimenting.  
  
He needed to find the time and place, and he'd go mad if he hadn't started soon. Akira came over daily.  
  
There's plenty of chances presented to Ryo that could fly out the window at the mere mentioning of pussy and Akira’s painfully obvious sexual frustration.  
  
How could someone make someone else sexually frustrated, as for Ryo himself - was never one to have _cravings_ to begin with?  
  
Starting now. It seems.  
  
“Akira.” Ryo had suggested. “How about we go to the pool?”  
  
What they usually do in Ryo’s apartment isn't anything new. It caught Akira by surprise. Ryo busied himself with finding demons to hunt down. But now, Ryo decided to put it off to the side. Perhaps, just for a while.  
  
“Really?” Akira blinked. “Isn't it a little late?”  
  
Ryo doesn't miss a beat. “Have you ever gone skinny dipping before?”  
  
Ryo’s done some research on his part. Lots of it while Akira was away back at his home. And the suggestion brought color to Akira’s cheeks.  
  
“Whether it's night or morning, it doesn't matter.” Ryo added serenely.  
  
“That makes sense. I guess, but why…” Akira stammered.  
  
“Do you not want to?”  
  
“That's not what I meant…”  
  
“Then I'm going.” Ryo went forth with his plan, and this was where it began.  
  
Akira warms up to Ryo. Though Ryo can see Akira has a softer side for his family, the girl, Miki Makimura included - Akira shows the same side of his to Ryo as well.  
  
Akira was willing to do favors Ryo asked of him. It shouldn't rise any suspicion out of Akira. He was oblivious. For the most part.  
  
Ryo paid his utmost attention to the way Akira’s eyes lingered on his back, following Ryo out to the pool. It was dark. But Akira could see clearly under the darkening skies.  
  
He could still feel eyes on him when he peels off his clothing deliberately. Admitting that Ryo liked the attention would be stepping over his pride.  
  
Ryo turned to hold Akira’s gaze, for a split second, was voluptuous before Akira swallowed - eyes flitting elsewhere.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing.” Akira responded. He sounded guilty, and stubborn. But it's a typically anticipated response. And Ryo feels more haughty because of it.  
  
“You're not going to take your clothes off?” The question wasn't intended to be suggestive. Coming out nonchalant. Akira was tentative. Ryo noticed Akira may have just forgotten before stripping his clothes off recklessly to follow Ryo in suit.  
  
Ryo bit back a smile.  
  
The pool felt cold against his bare skin. He's prepared for Akira to jump inside, but he calmly joined Ryo in the water. Almost cautiously. As if he was expecting something to happen. Ryo had the premonition Akira would be this way.  
  
That should mean this was working.  
  
“What made you wanna do this all of a sudden?” Akira asked, swimming his way towards Ryo.  
  
“Everyone needs a break once in a while. I suppose.” Ryo isn't lying through his teeth entirely. He could be getting back to work. But Akira had a short attention span. This could be a way to take care of it. As if they weren't in any action, sitting around becomes disinteresting. At least, for Akira. Unlike Ryo who preferred to do so as long as he was occupied.  
  
“Is that so?”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“It's nice.” Akira admitted. “We used to do this a lot when we were little.”  
  
Reminiscing those times brought a warm feeling to Ryo’s chest. A small huff - sounding like a laugh came out of Ryo.  
  
Doesn't feel any different then like it is now. Not at all.  
  
“For once you're not a sloth.” Akira teased, grinning. The insult took Ryo by surprise.  
  
“A sloth-?” Ryo questioned, interrupted by a splash of water in his face.  
  
Akira laughed out loud. “That enough to rile you up?”  
  
Ryo thought engaging in water fights would be pointless. Unnecessary. But he finds himself doing it anyway. Shoving water in Akira’s face. Displeased by the action done without warning.  
  
“No.” Ryo said flatly. Akira mirrors the action in response. Splashing Ryo.  
  
“How about now?”  
  
“Stop it.” Ryo ordered, he sounded calm, but truly he was a little irritable.  
  
“Nope.” Akira refused smugly. _Oh_ , Ryo thinks. So they're playing this game now. Again.  
  
The splashing battle hences for several minutes. Maybe more. And the tension heavy in the air is briefly forgotten.  
  
Akira’s grinning and Ryo is taking it more seriously than he should.  
  
Akira doesn't realize how much strength his powers hold. And that leaves Ryo to a disadvantage in the long run. Swallowing a mouthful of water each time in the process. But he proceeds to retaliate against Akira regardless.  
  
Ryo shakes the water out of his hair and they go to the edge of the pool once they've finished.  
  
“That was fun.” Akira’s elated and he shows it certainly.  
  
“I suppose.” Ryo said under his breath. He wasn't sulking. He was trying not to, in fact.  
  
Akira seemed to notice otherwise, the downturn of his lips and the way his eyebrows furrow. “You don't have to ruin everything, you know.”  
  
“Maybe it's my nature.” Ryo tried to be jesting. He wasn't truly wrong, either.  
  
“Joy killer.” Akira scoffed. Ryo observed Akira’s displeasure. And Ryo may have felt some regret. Spending time with Akira is… supposedly pleasant. Worthwhile.  
  
“I'm joking.” Ryo murmured, running a hand through his hair. Eyes fluttering shut briefly to thread his fingers through them and squeeze the water out of it.  
  
Akira’s looking at Ryo. Ryo knows it. But he doesn't return Akira’s gaze, doing something such as this is enough to come off as provocative. It seems. Akira’s reactions were intriguing.  
  
Ryo thought about taking this a step further. The look in Akira’s eyes told Ryo that Akira would have them towards anyone he was attracted to. Maybe Ryo needed more proof. Or he would be a part of that majority.  
  
“Akira.” Ryo wasn't going to say he wanted to. That would be foolish. His call of Akira’s name, low and primrose - startled Akira. Ryo drifted over to Akira, until Akira was cornered against the edge and Ryo covering Akira’s frame.  
  
“Ryo?” Akira tensed. Stiffening visibly when Ryo pressed into Akira. Under the cool water, heat emitted from Akira’s body. And it was pleasant. Ryo can admit that much.  
  
“Would you give me a moment?” Ryo murmured, “I want to do something.”  
  
“Huh-” Akira was interrupted by Ryo framing Akira’s cheeks with his hands. Staring into Akira’s eyes intently.  
  
Ryo might have felt a little hesitant. But he shakes it off and leans in, gallant. Pressing his lips to Akira’s firmly.  
  
Akira makes a noise. Ryo thinks this may have been a step taken too soon, but Akira doesn't push Ryo away. He wasn't kissing back, either.  
  
He froze. Stilling against Ryo. Ryo’s eyes are kept shut, holding Akira’s cheeks.  
  
When hands find his waist, fumbling, that's when Ryo feels Akira kissing him back. Slowly, precisely. Lips sliding smoothly against Ryo’s.  
  
They're warm. Ryo registers. He can feel Akira pulling Ryo closer and Ryo was greatly tempted to lean against Akira further.  
  
But this was just testing. He figured he'd draw the line. Not allowing himself to be swayed by the pleasure of kissing Akira for the first time.  
  
Ryo parted abruptly, releasing a laboured breath.  
  
There are many things he could say at this moment. Taken by surprise at the tender expression Akira wore.  
  
Ryo cleared his throat, backing away from Akira. “I'm sorry.” He blurted.  
  
Something made his stomach coil. Ryo couldn't explain it. Akira blinked again. Ryo doesn't blame him for being fazed. Ryo’s likely confused him enough tonight. Embarrassingly, Ryo thought it was time to abort.  
  
He quickly leaves the pool to scoop up his clothes and enter the apartment. He walked fast, water made the ground beneath Ryo wet with every step he took. Leaving Akira in the pool. Ryo doesn't look back. His cheeks were heating up, and he didn't know why.  
  
It's not like Ryo could pretend he didn't plan this.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
The incident isn't brought up again. Not in another two days. Between more important matters that they needed to handle, it wasn't like it could be brought up easily.  
  
Ryo’s observations weren't through with.  
  
One thing Ryo noticed was that Akira wasn’t the best at playing things cool. It was more like he appeared uneasy. Ryo supposed it meant things were now awkward between them.  
  
“The girl.” Ryo decided he won't break the ice, just yet. “Do you like her?”  
  
Akira recoiling tells Ryo his words added weight to the tension.  
  
“Miki?” Akira asked. “Well of course.”  
  
There hadn't seemed to be much thought put into what Akira said. That's because Ryo hadn't implied if Akira had any romantic feelings.  
  
“Is that so?” Ryo prodded further.  
  
“She's family.” Akira said. “I like Miki.”  
  
Ryo pretended the feeling of hatred didn't well up in his gut. After all, Akira responded infuriatingly when Ryo tried to draw a gun on the girl. Akira wanted to protect Miki. It seems. Even if that meant she knew too much. Miki was important to Akira.  
  
No, Ryo won't admit that he's envious. He had trouble fighting back the urge to curl his lip in disgust.  
  
“Do you want her?” Ryo inquired, suggestive. Now that was enough to for blood to rise in Akira’s cheeks.  
  
“Me?” Akira gaped. “Miki?”  
  
“She's pretty.” Ryo added casually. “Nothing wrong with being attracted to a woman.”  
  
“But it's…” Akira averted his gaze, guilty. “Not like that. I can't look at Miki that way.”  
  
“You can't? Or you don't want to?” Ryo pushed. Akira pursed his lip.  
  
“It's complicated.” Akira answered earnestly. “Ever since you made me turn into a demon it's hard _not_ to…”  
  
“Such a thing is natural.” Ryo justified, “Mostly everyone feels that way. Desire, cravings, all the like.”  
  
“But how come I can't control it?” Akira asked.  
  
“It doesn't seem like you're in control of your powers.” Ryo presumed. It was in fact the truth.  
  
“Why do you ask?” Akira pondered. Ryo rested a hand on his cheek.  
  
“No reason in particular you need to worry about.”  
  
Ryo believed with this information Akira was attracted to Miki, but he wasn't willing to act on it.  
  
If this was something Akira couldn't control, perhaps Akira felt this way towards anyone for certain.  
  
Akira’s sex drive is abnormally higher than it should be. Ryo couldn't see why Akira should be against the idea of sleeping with other people.  
  
Since a _fuck_ is common among humans, just to fool around in hopes of going onto another the following day, at first Ryo thought it was unnecessary.  
  
But he's been greatly tempted. Akira was attractive. He was bigger, hefty. Tanned skin glorious and alluring. Akira was bound to be eye candy as his fusing with Amon caused him to stand out.  
  
The fact that Akira and Ryo were present in the same room on a day to day basis, it's becoming hard for Ryo to keep his composure. Akira was his best friend, last time Ryo could recall.  
  
And yet. The more Ryo’s modesty slips as curious as he gets there's no stopping.  
  
The next time, Akira brought up the kiss.  
  
Undoubtedly, there is still tension between them.  
  
“Hey, Ryo.” Akira mentioned. “At the pool the other day… why did you…?”  
  
Ryo might not be aware the problem with himself is that he had a knack of taking things a step too far. Too quick, too soon.  
  
Ryo stood up, striding over to Akira. He doesn't hesitate to swing a leg over Akira’s to straddle him.  
  
Akira’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped. “R-Ryo-?!”  
  
“Akira.” Ryo said flatly. “Do you like me?”  
  
As the question is presented it startles Akira. “Of course I do. You're my best friend. Aren't you?”  
  
“Do you want me?” Ryo interrogated. At this point he wasn't very willing to take no for an answer. Demanding one. Akira gulped. “Or you can't look at me that way the same way you can't look at that girl.”  
  
Akira’s eyes searched anywhere else but Ryo’s. Flustered. “I can't.”  
  
“Why?” Ryo’s hands found Akira’s cheeks again. Making Akira face him. But Akira refuses. Not looking Ryo in the eye.  
  
“It ain't right. Ryo…” Akira replied morosely.  
  
“Doesn't make a difference.” Ryo said dully. “Akira. Look at me.”  
  
Dark brown eyes hold Ryo’s gaze. Making Ryo hesitant, but he dives forward to close the distance between them. Catching Akira off guard once more.  
  
The warm feeling returned to Ryo’s chest. He shudders, chills running down his spine with anticipation.  
  
This time Akira responds more quickly. Eager. When his hands find Ryo’s hips Akira squeezes them tightly. Bringing Ryo closer to him until their chests were pressed together.  
  
Ryo tried to be patient and thorough. With how their lips were in a gentle glide over one another. Languid and kept in a manner that was rather tame.  
  
It's just the second time Ryo was experiencing this. And he wondered if it was the same for Akira.  
  
Ryo couldn't help but jolt at the feeling of something hot swiping against his bottom lip. Something gallant Akira hadn't done the first time.  
  
He thought it would be best to stop. Though Ryo believed it couldn't hurt to continue. Just to see if he could stir Akira up a bit more.  
  
Ryo opened his mouth for Akira to delve his tongue in between. The restrained, prudish kisses turned to something readily and carnal.  
  
The wet muscle that came contact with Ryo’s mouth caused him to moan, and Akira did the same. Guttural and raw. Ryo’s hands were grasping Akira’s cheeks, tongues in an entanglement.  
  
He wasn't prepared for things to turn this heady. But it was enticing. With how tight Akira’s grip on Ryo’s waist was, a part of Akira was holding himself back. Ryo was fully aware. _But it's hard to control_.  
  
Ryo’s hands move from Akira’s cheeks. He threads his fingers through Akira’s hair, an ache welling up in his core hearing the growl that elicits from Akira. Keeping their lips connected, Ryo tugs. Lightly. Akira’s hands fall beneath the small of Ryo’s back. Nails digging into the fabric of Ryo’s shirt.  
  
Ryo jumped. Gasping sharply into Akira’s mouth. Akira stops there, not going any lower.  
  
Ryo kept his fingers tugging through Akira’s dark locks. He rolled his hips on instinct, tempting Akira. Provoking Akira. Driving a rattling moan out of Akira. Ryo was enjoying the authority he had more than he bargained for.  
  
Ryo couldn't help but press into Akira when sturdy hands flew to hold his rear. Inhaling sharply at the first squeeze, Ryo allowed it.  
  
_Yes._ Ryo thinks, the way his lips were pressed against Akira’s was sloppy and frenzied. _More._ Ryo’s arms circled around Akira’s shoulders.  
  
It's almost as if he could feel Akira’s desire. Reaching its boiling point. Ryo shuddered with exhilaration.  
  
Akira’s hands are on Ryo’s shoulders a moment later, gently pushing Ryo back to break free. Ryo blinked. They were both breathless. Fueled with inclination.  
  
“I'm sorry, Ryo.” Akira panted. “I can't. I don't think I can go any further than this.”  
  
Ryo doesn't expect to be greeted by disappointment. It wasn't something minor, either.  
  
“You don't like this?”  
  
“I do. It's just that…”  
  
“It's just what?”  
  
“I don't want to go too fast with you. I like doing this. That's why.” Akira confessed. Ryo searched for the hankering gleam in Akira’s brown eyes, that have slowly begun to fade.   
  
Ryo studied Akira’s expression. Licking his swollen, slicked lips from the kissing. He got off Akira’s lap leisurely.  
  
“I see.” Ryo said. “Then the invitation is always open. Instead of finding other outlets you can come here anytime you need to. Although, if you choose the latter I'm fine with that.”  
  
Ryo wasn't bluffing. He's sure of it. Surprised with himself at how calmly it had come out.  
  
“Y-Yeah.” Akira answered faintly.  
  
When Akira leaves that night, Ryo never asked Akira what was holding him back.  
  
For the sake of their relationship might have been the answer. Though Ryo doesn't fully understand why. He couldn't comprehend Akira restraints because of how much he treasured their bond.  
  
Ryo wasn't careless. But he was selfish. He comes to bed with a hand between his thighs and the thought of dark, wild hair and eyes a shade of amber comes to mind. A name he's known for ages that leaves the tip of Ryo’s tongue.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Perhaps it's the fury unleashed when clawed hands tear a demon apart. Ripping it in half. The beastly roar Akira lets out under the darkening night skies.  
  
He shreds and shreds, moving swiftly on his feet. Nothing but danger that oozes out of Akira. Sharp horns protruding from his head and the divinely wings that extend from his back.  
  
Akira was a devilman, but he was unique. Malevolence in Akira’s intent and bloodlust, a wide grin spread of his - flashing canine teeth as he slaughters.    
  
He returns to Ryo drenched in demon remains and it sends a rush of blood down to Ryo’s groin. He is the one that initiates an eagerly passionate kiss caring less about the blood that stains his shirt.  
  
And Akira submits to Ryo, the adrenaline rush drives Akira to indulge in Ryo’s advances.  
  
The problem was that Akira was still averse when it came to taking anything further.  
  
It took every chance they had for Ryo to pull Akira into his home and mesh their lips together messily and suck face until they were sprawled against any surface, at some point Ryo allowing Akira to rut against him to cease when they were breathless.  
  
Akira always pulled himself back. Ryo supposed Akira left so abruptly after their intimate sessions to go take care of the issue. Not even stimulation like this was enough to tame Akira.  
  
Ryo wanted to fix that. He couldn't comprehend Akira’s resistance, though Ryo could see it was frustrating Akira dearly. Maybe them both.  
  
One night, Akira put a hold to their routine. Ryo had no right to complain, but his questioning leads to them bantering before Akira storms out and decides he'll figure something out. Pick up someone to fuck and be done with it.  
  
Ryo’s starting to loathe the fact that Akira considered turning to other options as a distraction. Whether it be the girl, probably, or other women.  
  
He doesn't expect Akira to come back later, back to Ryo’s doorstep.  
  
Ryo pretends that he isn't mildly surprised. “You finished quite quickly.”  
  
There's regret lingering in Akira’s eyes. “I didn't do anything.”  
  
“Growing tired of them?”  
  
“It's not that.”  
  
“Then what is it?” Ryo asked serenely. Akira looked vulnerable. Anxious.  
  
“Because all I could think about is you.” Akira admitted. “I came back.”  
  
“Are you stupid?” Ryo inquired, dully ridiculing. But it was light-hearted.  
  
“I don't know if you want this as much as I do. But I want to.” Akira explained. “I want to do this with you. I thought I couldn't at first.”  
  
“Why?” Ryo asked calmly.  
  
“I was afraid that I'll hurt you.” Akira whispered. “Please tell me what I should do, Ryo-”  
  
Ryo approached Akira, intervening mid-sentence by capturing Akira’s lips in a fervent kiss.  
  
Ryo succeeded in silencing Akira. Hands sliding around Akira’s neck to grab it, forcing Akira closer to Ryo’s body.  
  
They have to part briefly for Akira to shut the door behind them.  
  
“You're thinking too much.” Ryo scolded lightly. “I can help you take your mind off it.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Akira asked, before Ryo is pulling Akira close once more with haste to close the distance between them.  
  
Between frantic kisses, Ryo silently guides Akira up to the bedroom.  
  
The door closes, and Ryo stills as Akira’s fingers reach to cradle Ryo’s cheeks. Giving that tender feeling as he seeks Ryo’s mouth. The heinous glide and the audible smack as their lips slide together. But Ryo already had other plans in mind.  
  
He tilted his head, coaxing Akira’s mouth open to draw his tongue inside. They're panting by the time they part, and the air becomes heavy.  
  
“Do you want me?” Ryo asked once again. Demanding. He could feel Akira’s breath on his lips. Heaving.  
  
“Yes.” Akira answered, unabashed and breathless. That's all Ryo needed to spin them around, using his hands to shove Akira back on the mattress, hard.  
  
With a noise, Akira’s back hits the bed and it creaks. Ryo pouncing on top of Akira as if a feline would. His patience was thinning along with his self-control.  
  
Akira would be truly awakening tonight. It was going to be done by Ryo.  
  
Akira’s eyes flew open, widening in shock. “R-Ryo?”  
  
Fingers finding Akira’s collar, Ryo hovered over Akira’s frame to straddle Akira. “There's so much things that I want to do and I'll make sure it is enjoyable as of tonight.”  
  
“I expected us to maybe-” Akira stammered. “Go a little slower-?”  
  
“I don't have the time for that.” Ryo objected. He kissed Akira avidly, inching to undo the buttons to Akira’s shirt to pry it open. Shucking Akira’s top off his shoulders to toss it aside.  
  
“What do you have in mind?” Akira asked, expressing his concern as Ryo’s hands trailed down Akira’s chest, muscles tensing under them. They stopped at the hem of Akira’s pants. Ryo popped open the button of Akira’s pants. Dragging them down to Akira’s knees and urging Akira to lift his hips to remove them completely.  
  
“Put your hands up.” Ryo ordered. He did a good job at hiding the shudders surging through his body, with overwhelming anticipation.  
  
“Huh-?” Akira questioned, before Ryo was pinning Akira’s hands above his head. Ryo reached for the bedside to pull out a small rope, soft textured. “What are you doing?”  
  
Akira rose, but Ryo’s hands pushed firmly at Akira’s chest to shove Akira back on the mattress. He wasn't willing to let Akira object so easily.  
  
Now Ryo can do what he wants.  
  
“Hush.” Ryo pressed a finger against Akira’s lips. He gently kept Akira’s hands, larger than Ryo’s own, calloused and sturdy - tying Akira’s wrists tightly. Keeping them bound.  
  
Now Ryo had Akira right where Ryo wanted him.  
  
_All of this._ Ryo thinks, outlining Akira’s arousal with the tip of his finger. _Is mine._  
  
A disgruntled noise came out of Akira. Thrilling Ryo. Curiously and impetuous, Ryo moves Akira’s underwear - shivering at the sight of Akira’s erection. Leaking. Ryo wondered about the size and it was a bit bigger than his expectations. Something coiled within his stomach.  
  
Ryo started to unbutton his shirt. Ridding of his clothes. Slightly unedge of how Akira’s eyes were hungrily staring Ryo down. His wrists are already toying with the ropes that tied Akira’s hands together.  
  
Ryo wasn't in any less of a state Akira was in. His length stiffening at the sight of Akira. He tries not to squirm straddling Akira, a hand resting on Akira’s abdomen.  
  
“These ropes.” Akira’s voice becomes hoarse. “They ain't gonna be tight enough.”  
  
“Depends on how long they can restrain you.” Ryo leaned down, hands sliding to Akira’s cheeks to kiss him leaden and unhurried. He moves to Akira’s cheek, the shell of Akira’s ear to lap his tongue around, luring. Heavy breaths escape Akira, Ryo’s tongue trailing down Akira’s neck leaving messy kisses along Akira’s skin.  
  
“Ryo-” Akira grunts. His voice harsh, brokenly as Ryo ventured below. Ryo explored the taut muscle starting from Akira’s chest to his stomach. Open-mouthed kisses, hoping to leave marks if he could. Akira shifted under Ryo, as if he's had a gasper - low moans and rugged breaths - slowly losing his composure because his hands were bound.  
  
Ryo ran his fingers along the tuft of coarse hair around Akira’s length. Noticing how Akira twitched visibly, girthy and pulsating.  
  
He experimentally ran his tongue along Akira’s sex, tracing the veins with his tongue and it seemed small compared to Akira’s size. Akira hissed, mouth parting as his hips bucked up instinctively. Gritting his teeth.  
  
Ryo’s fingers wrapped around Akira’s length, his tongue reached the head. Circling it. It ran along the slit and Akira’s hips jerked again, urging for Ryo to give it more attention. Such excitement in response was favoring to Ryo. He couldn't hold back tasting Akira. A mere envisage that came to reality, unlike anything Ryo would have imagined.  
  
His lips closed around Akira like a vice. The moan that Ryo lets out is audacious. Taking Akira into his mouth. Akira’s is raspy, louder than Ryo’s own. Holding back everything to fuck Ryo’s mouth vigorously. A curse may have left Akira’s lips.  
  
Suckling the head, Ryo works his head along the tip - tracing his tongue around the crown. Soft noises, desperate - Ryo didn't realize he was letting out the more Akira responded. The slight bucking of his hips and the stifled moans. Ryo was hardening quickly. Hips moving involuntarily against Akira’s thigh.  
  
He was eager. But he takes in as little as he could. Until he could take all of Akira. His jaw slacked and ached, though Ryo kept going - audible, obscenely noises sounded off the walls. Ryo’s hands stroking Akira’s throbbing member.  
  
Akira groaned, and Ryo hasn't heard anything so profane. “Can I-” Akira said in between a gravid breath, gasping sharply. “Can I shoot it in your mouth?”  
  
Akira already sounded wrecked. Ryo doesn't take his mouth off Akira, stroking Akira faster, messily, while he sucked on Akira’s length - pleading for Akira to do so. Precum, along with his own saliva leaked onto Akira’s erection and Ryo’s mouth.  
  
Something hot, in thick spurts hit the back of Ryo’s throat. A staunch that held more efficacy than Ryo expected. He swallowed as much as he could, eyes widening as he abruptly pulls his lips off Akira’s cock with a gasp. It had gotten on Ryo’s chest and abdomen, and it was copious amounts of fluids.  
  
All arousing, even rousing enough to unfaze Ryo - as his fingers inched towards his mouth to taste Akira’s remnants on his tongue. Kindling a flame sparked deep in Ryo’s belly.  
  
“Ryo.” Akira groused. “Untie me.” He asked. Akira’s length still stands, stiff, even after Akira had released.  
  
“No.” Ryo’s voice was nearly the same. He's catching his breath reaching for the bedside to retrieve a bottle of lube, coating his fingers in supple amounts. Seated on top of Akira, Ryo lifts himself up to slide a finger inside of him.  
  
Akira is watching. Gaze like a tender caress. He moans when Ryo does. And Ryo’s heart is pounding. Heating up, blood rushing from his head to his toes. He inserts a second finger. Mouth parting, slicked and a deep flush rising to his cheeks.  
  
Ryo felt reluctant, but he drives his fingers deeper and gasps, shameless. Akira breathed heavily, and Ryo marveled in how he was affecting Akira. On the other hand, Akira had the same effect.  
  
“Akira.” Ryo murmured, scissoring his fingers. He wants to be filled. The space between his legs felt hollow. Precisely, Ryo spread himself and drove his fingers deeper.  
  
“If you don't come here,” Akira threatened, rancorous and appetent. “‘M gonna end up pinning you down and fucking you myself.”  
  
“Be patient.” Ryo bit back, wincing as his fingers retracted. At some point he had added a third, maybe without even being aware. He hovers over Akira, hands on Akira’s chest. Ryo doesn't quibble on it sinking down Akira’s sex. Strenuously and relieved to feel Akira inside of him.  
  
They moaned simultaneously, the affliction of Akira’s cock penetrating made Ryo gasp sharply. He winced, trembling, but Ryo drew his hips forward. In a leisurely gyre, repeating the motion. His head spinning. Droplets of sweat that slicked their bodies, making them glisten.  
  
“Akira.” Ryo sighed aloud, it sounded filled with content. Relishing in the feeling of Akira.  
  
Akira could only lift his hips to thrust up into Ryo, wantonly. Tossing his head back. Growling fermently.  
  
“Ryo.” Akira choked out. “Let me go. Untie me and let me fuck you.”  
  
“No.” Ryo headed deep into bliss, heaving himself. Tilting his head back. He moans waveringly and libertine. His mind clouded in a haze. Thoughts of Akira. Surrounding him. With the movement of his hips and the way his body undulated. Akira felt so good. So big. _Just right_ -  
  
There's a sound of a tear. Akira’s tearing at the ropes. Ryo keeps rolling his hips. Breathy noises leaving him, becoming more and more unabashed. Careless.  
  
He's broken from his trance once Akira breaks free from the ropes. Startling Ryo. Ryo knew they were strong enough to keep Akira at bay, but it wasn't able to hold off. Akira ripping his hands from the ties too soon.  
  
Akira rises, and darker fingers claw at pale skin. Moving down to reach for Ryo’s rear, squeezing at the supple flesh. He aids Ryo, lifting Ryo’s hips to stretch Ryo’s inner walls with his sex. Stretching them apart and inching deeper. Ryo cried out, arms wrapped around Akira’s shoulders to hold himself upright for leverage.  
  
Akira’s lips were latched to Ryo’s neck, Ryo’s jawline, trailing from behind Ryo’s ear and leaving reddened marks at the expanse of skin. He sunk his teeth into the juncture of Ryo’s shoulder, and Ryo carded his fingers through Akira’s hair and tugs hard.  
  
Akira’s noises were beastly at this point. Raw and fueled on lust. Ryo’s skin was going to be bruised. But he didn't care. Coaxing Akira to leave more. Barely keeping rhythm in moving his hips, bucking them as Akira took control. The immense pleasure surges through Ryo, his body racked with revelry.  
  
Never had Ryo experienced such a blissful moment, and nothing else had mattered. Indulging. Taken over by greed and pure _want._  
  
“Akira-” Ryo’s vocals are silenced by Akira’s tongue delving deep into Ryo’s mouth. Toridity that increased between their bodies. The sensation gratifying and overwhelming.  
  
Akira responds with a moan, grasping Ryo’s sides to flip them over gratingly. A surprised yelp coming out of Ryo as Akira presses his frame over Ryo’s. Craving heated skin on skin, pushing into Ryo without restraint.  
  
Gasping feeble, drawing out a long moan - Ryo spread  his thighs apart for Akira to rut into him. Akira pumps his hips, jagged, Ryo’s entrance accommodating - framing into the shape of Akira’s erection. Akira rolled his hips firmly, sapid - the libidinous expression Akira held - how he rocked into Ryo with such tender care that made Ryo cry out helplessly and draw Akira closer.  
  
Rugged breaths and moans resonated throughout the room. Akira lapped at the sweat building on Ryo’s shoulder, running his tongue up Ryo’s neck. Empowered by the salty taste, ramming into Ryo at a relentless pace. Ryo could only hold onto Akira and entice him, allowing Akira to take in everything. All of him.  
  
Ryo’s body trembled vigorously, shook with gratification to a high extent. Stimulated beyond compare, Akira’s cock grazing the most sensitive areas - pressing into Ryo - movements lackadaisical. Sending Ryo’s senses running wild, _mad_ with addiction. The slick friction of their bodies against one another, Ryo wanted to experience over and over. As many times as he had to. Akira’s heavy, sharp breathing. His growls, animalistic - uncontrollable. Grounding up at a sweet spot in particular, Ryo’s voice pitched arrantly.  
  
“Akira, I-” Ryo could only babble helplessly, unable to find the right words that died down in Ryo’s throat. Gasps slipping from his lips. Ryo may have been a little too loud, but it couldn't be helped. He's delighted to have Akira sheathed inside him. The flame that ignited in Ryo’s belly grows bigger. Brimming with intensity.  
  
Akira took a hold of Ryo’s legs, resting them on either side of him. Impaling his length at a further angle, and it does no residue to Ryo’s sweet cries. _So good. So good._ The pain felt at the beginning gradually increasing into something newfound, exhilerating, causing Ryo to feel light-headed. A true feeling compared to anything else Ryo has experienced. Lost at Akira’s merciless ministrations.  
  
Akira captured Ryo’s lips promptly, stifling the gasps that left them both. Starved, depraved. Ryo’s nails ran down Akira’s back, digging into them sharply until he drew blood. Legs encasing, trapping Akira’s hips. He doesn't want Akira to stop. _More._ The slicked noises echoed in Ryo’s ears of skin contact, reaching towards his peak.  
  
He clenched tightly around Akira, with Akira’s roughened breathing - he was coming close as well. Wound tightly around Akira, not wanting to let go - keeping Ryo bounded. An ignition sets off within his belly and spreads throughout, his impending orgasm crashing like a wave as Ryo rode through it.  
  
His body became tremulous, he shuddered violently welcoming the euphoria that hit as if it were high voltage. White spots dancing behind his eyelids, gasping loudly as his body quaked. In time, Akira released into Ryo, a piercing moan as he buried his head into Ryo’s neck.  
  
Ryo shivered, breaths rattling in their chests. Heaving. Akira’s thrusting ceased, stuttering out of time.  
  
Ryo could barely move. Coming to, as if the stars in his eyes that faded left him dazed. He winced at Akira’s fluids pooling out of him when Akira pulled out, limbs became slack. Unmoving as he went limp against Ryo.  
  
He then lifts his head, and Ryo notices Akira’s eyes that were blown back with aphrodisia beginning to fade. He sits up, as if he's done something wrong.  
  
“Ryo, I’m…” Akira whispered. “I'm sorry-”  
  
Ryo hushed Akira. Rising to wrap his arms around the other. Holding Akira tightly in his arms. Ryo did it because it was the right thing to do. He felt as if it were. He felt as if he needed to.  
  
“Don't, Akira.” Ryo chastised gently, Akira wound his arms around Ryo. His embrace so strong it was almost bone-crushing.  
  
“You don't have to apologize for anything.” Ryo mentioned, voice falling back to monotone. Low, but comforting.  
  
“But I.” Akira starts. “I hope I didn't hurt you.”  
  
Akira hugged Ryo firmly. Burying his head in Ryo’s shoulder. Ryo can feel Akira’s heartbeat. He threaded his fingers in Akira’s hair. As if he were rocking a baby in his arms, he can hear Akira sigh softly. Pained. Regretful.  
  
“Are you satisfied?” Ryo inquired quietly. He embraced Akira, fingers stroking Akira’s hair gently. As if Akira could easily break. Soothing Akira.  
  
“Ryo…”  
  
“It's not your fault. Nothing ever was.” Ryo added assuringly. He supposed he had a point in his words. It was the truth, Ryo believed. “Don't blame yourself.”  
  
Akira responded by heaving out what sounded like him holding back tears. Letting out a heavy, fixed breath. Undoubted by Ryo’s words.  
  
Ryo continued to calm Akira, until Akira stopped shaking. He didn't care about how tight Akira was holding him. He let Akira do so. Akira didn't want Ryo to let go. Slip away at any moment.  
  
“I'm right here.” Ryo said absentmindedly. As dull as it sounded, it somehow assured Akira. Similar to that of a lullaby.  
  
Akira’s shoulders stopped shaking. His body stopped quivering. Ryo felt Akira’s breath fanning on his shoulder.  
  
“Look at me.” Ryo coaxed.  
  
“I can't.” Akira whispered. “I'm scared to.”  
  
“Don't be.”  
  
“Are you angry at me?”  
  
“No.” Ryo said earnestly. He doesn't regret a single thing. He doesn't regret anything at all. And wouldn't take it back. He wouldn't trade anything for this.  
  
Akira falls asleep in Ryo’s arms. Ryo makes sure to keep Akira close. Akira swayed by Ryo’s embrace and Ryo’s fingers buried in Akira’s hair. Bringing Akira to a peaceful slumber.  
  
It's until then Ryo wants to hold Akira in his arms and never let go, even when the morning light rises.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on **[tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** / **[twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** (no i didn't mean for this to get sappy as fuck at the end. whoops. Gonna be writing more though since I'm depraved so see y'all soon.) ❤


End file.
